1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to semiconductor data storage devices.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memories that are embedded in an integrated circuit with other types of circuitry typically require two differing power supply voltages to operate. A first power supply voltage is used to power control circuitry for the memory. Such control circuitry frequently is implemented with logic gates and is powered with a supply voltage that is relatively low. A second power supply voltage is used to power memory operations such as programming or erasing the memory. Such voltages, especially for memories such as FLASH memory, are typically much larger in magnitude than the power required for logic circuitry. Should the low valued power supply voltage fall below a critical value required to power the logic circuitry, erroneous logic signals may be generated. With incorrect logic values the bit cells in the memory array may be incorrectly exposed to the high voltage power supply which is typically generated by charge pumps or voltage multipliers. Erroneous coupling of the high voltage to a memory cell will change the electrical characteristics of the memory cell. Erroneous data may result from the changed electrical characteristics thereby creating unreliable operation.